Do you Believe in Magic?: MagicTrioXReader
by TheQuietShiver
Summary: Do you believe in magic? Well the Magic Trio as a way you will become a believer...


The English man, the Romanian, and the Norwegian, also known as the Magic  
Club, gathered in classroom #143. Arthur Kirkland, also known as England/UK/Britain,  
was pacing around the darkness room with his arms behind his back. His black robe  
flows on the stoned floor as he moves. Vladimir Popescu, known as Romania was gazing  
at the the only source of light in the room, a lit candelabra. His red eyes flickered  
and glowed from the flame around the darkness. Lukas Bondevik, Norway, looked out a  
window with his fingers tapping on the arm of his chair. They were thinking the same  
thing. How to call the lovely Ms. _, _ their own. She was coming today like  
everyday after they met her.

*flash back*

She was walking down the school hallway after her last class. She was on her way home  
when she heard the sound of glass shattering in room and men yelling. #143. She stopped  
in front of the door and turned the knob. (y/n) pushed the door opened to see a pitch black  
room.

"Damn it, I told you to be careful with those flasks Vladimir, they're fragile!" The voice  
came from what sounded to be a British male.

"Sorry Arthur." This time it was a Romanian accent that spoke very softly.

"...Someone's here…" A bland, deep, Norwegian voice said.

(y/n) stood like a deer caught in headlights. She couldn't see anything but a small flicker  
of a flame from a candle.

"Ah, sorry" a dark figure walked toward the light switch and turned it on. In the middle  
of the room, there was a black cauldron. Two men were standing next to it. One had  
strawberry-blonde hair and blood-red eyes. A small fang stuck out from the right side of  
his mouth. He wore a small top hat with a yellow and a red ribbon on his head at an angle  
and wore a crimson suit. The other wore something similar to a sailor suit. He had indigo  
color eyes and light blonde hair with a nordic cross berrette. His face showed no expression.

She looked to another man who seems to have turned on the light. He wore a very dark, almost  
black, cape with black dress pants. He had messy blonde hair, thick eyebrows and emerald eyes.  
"Sorry about that love, what brings you to the sacred Black Magic Club?" He had a deep English  
accent.

"I-I heard something break and I wanted to see if anyone was hurt." (y/n) replied softly.

The English man blushed softly, and looked at the man in the small top hat. "Vladimir here  
dropped one of our potion flask." Vladimir blushed and smiled awkwardly.

"S-Sorry to startle you...Ms…?

She smiled and said. "My name is (f/n) (l/n)"

"Pleasure to be acquainted with you. I'm Vladimir." The Romanian said.

"Nice to meet you love. I'm Arthur Kirkland" The Englishman said.

Both of them looked at the Norwegian man with no expression. He looked at (y/n)  
and said. "...I'm Lukas…"

She smiled, giving them a look that said 'nice to meet all of you'. That made them  
blush even deeper.

"Do you believe in magic (y/n)?" They all said in sync, smiling (well…at least Arthur  
and Vladimir was)

"I'm not to sure…" She replied

*End of le flashback.*

"I got it!" Arthur ran to a book on a shelf and pulled it out. He flipped some pages  
until he found the page he was looking for. He walked to the two other men and showed  
them the book. On the page, was a recipe for a love potion.

"We can't do that to her! Yes she's pretty and….beautiful, but that's not proper!"  
Vladimir look away from it.

"Well think of it this way. Maybe (y/n) will believe in magic and join the club.  
We could be together with her." said Arthur

"She's practically in the club, but doesn't do anything. We shouldn't force this kind of  
thing on her."

"I'm in...I want it" Lukas said.

"Same. And we know you do to Vladimir."

"...Fine...but we better hurry."

*Time skip*

(Y/n) entered room #143. Her (e/c) glittered in the dark. "Hey guys what's up?" She looked  
around to see the guys reading spell books.

"Hello (y/n)!" they said.

(Y/n) put her bag down and smiled."What do you have planned for today?"

Arthur walked to her and gave her a cup with a blue liquid. "Sorry poppet,  
but can you test this for us? We need to see if it will work. It's suppose to make people...  
well….really happy."

(Y/n) smiled and rolled her eyes. "It won't work but fine." She took the cup up to her lips  
and drank it. The trio waited to see what happened. (y/n) turned red. It worked. The boys walked  
around her and held her tightly around waist.

"W-What are yo-" Arthur caught her lips in his, Vladimir kissed her neck with butterfly kisses,  
and Lukas knelt down and kisses her stomach. She was shocked beyond compare but however, she was  
eager too. (Y/n) wanted it badly.

Arthur let go of her lips and replaced Vladimir's spot on licking her neck. Once he found a sensitive  
spot he bit softly and sucked on that spot and even left some hickings and marks.

Vladimir was now busy with her shirt. He cut it open with a small knife they had near by and cut her  
top down in half. He took it off and looked at (y/n) breast, licking his lips, he also cut her (f/c)  
bra off and immediately attacked her breast with a series of licking, sucking, and gentle bites.

Lukas was undoing her bottoms and slowly took them off. He teased (y/n) by rubbing his fingers outside  
her panties near her entrance.

She couldn't help but moan and groan out of pure pleasure. (Y/n) loved every second of this torture. And  
it got better every minute. Lukas ripped her panties off.

"(Y/n)...you're so wet..." With that he put his face between her legs and put his tongue in her throbbing  
heat. (Y/n) threw her head back and moaned. Arthur traveled to the unattended breast, sucking on it like it  
was pure sugar, like Vladimir was. The Norwegian's skilled tongue almost sent (y/n) to her edge.

"Not yet Lukas, she can't end just yet." Arthur said popping off her breast, and taking off his cape.

"Yes, we haven't even shown her our "magic wands" yet." Vladimir said unbuckling his pants.

Lukas withdraws his tongue and smirks with his eyes. "Yes...of course." He joined the other two who  
were finishing stripping.

They smirked at (y/n). They were in their in their country flag boxers, their bulges were very noticeable.

"(y/n) after his, you're going to become a fan of magic~"

Vladimir walked behind her, lowering his boxer, and sitting down with her. His member poked at her back  
entrance, and without warning, shoved it in. She yelped in please and a bit of pain. But (y/n) moans were  
quickly cut off when Lukas shoved his member in her mouth. Arthur shoved his member in (y/n) front entrance,  
making the moans louder, which made Lukas moan loudly.

Vladimir, Lukas, and Arthur simultaneously thrusted and out of her. She loved every second of it. And it they  
went faster and harder by the second. She had to have more. She craved it so much. The boy's moaned in such pleasure.  
They loved it as much as she did.

Arthur and Vladimir finally hit her g-spots. She screamed in pleasure signalling she was near her peak. With one last  
thrust, she came to her end, which sent the other three to their end.

After a while of panting, they withdrew from her and said.

"Well (y/n)...Do you believe in magic now?"


End file.
